Rising up
by Fanime-club
Summary: Jimmy is back and dating Rachel. He gets worried about her behavior and confronts her. Then he gets shot and she gets kidnapped. Can he gather his strength and save her before she's taken away, body and soul, forever? One-shot. First Case closed story. Have fun!


I pointed behind me, "The murder is you!" The police instantly grabbed the man and hauled him away. I felt a hand grab mine. I looked over my shoulder. Her head leaned against my shoulder. I sighed and squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry this is always happening Rach"

She sighed and nodded. I grabbed my coat and walked her home. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and then she walked up her steps without a word. I went home and sat in my library. I sighed.

My cases seemed to be doing something to Rachel. With every one she seemed to be getting more and more depressed. I had been hesitant to ask her what was wrong. Normally she just came out and told me if something was wrong.

I ran my fingers through my hair and stood back up. I pulled off my tie and grabbed a jacket. I ran out the house and started down the familiar road to Rachel's house. I checked my watch, it was already 10 o'clock.

The lights were out and I hoped that was good so I wouldn't have to deal with her father. I climbed up the side of the building and landed on a lower roof to where her window, and formerly mine, was.

I grabbed onto her window and slowly opened it. I froze hoping no one was watching and thinking I was a robber. I silently jumped in and raised my arm and stopped in incoming kick.

I looked down the foot and quickly said, "You're going to kill me one day with one of those Rachel, it's Jimmy!" The foot was pulled away and Rachel stepped into the moonlight, "Well I wouldn't do that if you didn't sneak in the window, what are you doing here? If Dad catches you here we're both going to be in deep crap"

I held up my hands, "I just came to talk" She folded her arms, "And why can't this talk wait until tomorrow" I looked at her, "It's too important to wait until tomorrow" She sighed and gave up. She sat on her bed and pointed to her desk chair. I sat down and looked at her.

"Rach. I know something has been bugging you, and I know it has something to do with me being a murder magnet." Rachel looked down at her feet, "I though you didn't notice" I scooted forward, "I did notice. I just didn't say anything because I didn't know if you wanted to talk about it"

"Normally you tell me when you have a problem. When you didn't I waited because I didn't know if you were waiting to tell me. Then I saw your face this afternoon and I knew I needed to say something"

I grabbed her hand and held it strong, "Please, Rachel, tell me what's wrong? You know I'm here for you no matter what" Rachel looked up at me, "Well, I just feel, like those cases are taking over your life"

I started to smile, "The curse I have, shall never leave. The curse I bear, shall always remain. The gift I have to counter the curse, shall serve me well. And the gift that stands behind me, shall always continue to help me fight the curse"

She looked up at me, "Funny. Obviously the curse is the fact that you are a murder magnet. The first gift is your ability to do deductions" She looked up at me, "But I can't figure out what the last gift is?"

I smiled, "The gift of the person that always stands behind me, gives me the strength to fight my curse." Rachel looked up at me. She had a tear in her eye, "You mean?"

I smiled. "How do you think I could stand, if I didn't have someone who always stood behind me? Who always waited for me? Who always was watching over me?" I smiled greatly, "Rachel, you have always been my gift. I didn't always see you that way, but when I became Conan I saw what you were really worth."

"I found out how much it meant to me, every time I was on a case, that you were standing behind me. Waiting for me to return" Rachel stood up and sat down in my lap. She looked up at me and we kissed.

Suddenly we heard a sound. It was not her father, that we knew, because he was drunk at the moment. It was almost silent footstep, that had stepped on an unknown squeaky board in the floor.

Rachel and I both stood up. I grabbed her hand and led her out the window. I closed it and hide to the side. I looked in the window and saw her door slowly crack open. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a head in a mask pop in her room.

I looked up at Rachel and held my finger to my lips. She slowly nodded the door closed and I snuck over to where Rachel was sitting. I pulled off my jacket and showed her my suspenders. Thank heavens I didn't take those off.

I pulled them off and we silently went down the side of the house. We dropped and turned around. We froze. A man was pointing a gun towards us. I took a step in front of Rachel. The man gently laughed, "We have no need for the girls sneaky little boyfriend"

I looked at him, normally people didn't think of me like that. That gave me an idea. He must not know who I was. That would give me a chance. The man pulled the trigger and I felt a terrible pain in my chest.

I fell backward and Rachel reached towards me. As I was falling I could see lights being flipped on all over the street and voices were heard.

I fell onto the ground and just before Rachel got to me the man grabbed her and pulled her away from me. My eyes started to close; I could hear Rachel screaming for me. My eye's closed and I passed out.

I sat up and tried hard to breath. I looked around. I was in an ambulance. The workers tried to help me back down onto the gurney. I fought them and called out for Rachel. I felt a needle being shoved into my neck and I passed out once more.

I opened my eyes and felt very dizzy. I was having a hard time breathing. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Professor Agasa standing above me. I managed to say, "Was I shot?"

He smiled, "Sort of?" I looked up at like with a _what_ look. He smiled and held up a necklace. It was titanium dog tag that Rachel had gotten me for my birthday a few months ago. It was engraved with the words "I will wait for you" in it. I smiled. It always made me remember what I had said to her that day at the restaurant when I was Conan.

The bullet was embedded in the titanium, sticking halfway through it. My hand flew up to my chest and I felt pain. I looked up at Agasa. He nodded, "It got embedded in the tag and only went barely into your chest. You have a small hole and a burn. You also have a very large bruise that is still spreading"

I sighed; "At least I'm alive" He nodded. I looked at him, "Has Rachel been found?" He shook his head, "Not yet" I got out of bed and stretched, "Then lets go" He sighed and shook his head. He knew it was impossible to keep me in bed when Rachel was in danger.

Rachel. She must think that I was really shot. I looked at my bandage and knew where the hole was. It would have gone straight into my heart. Had Rachel's gift not stopped the bullet, I would have died instantly. She must think I was dead! Poor Rachel.

I could feel my heart pounding faster, whoever shot me and kidnapped Rachel, was going to pay.

I pulled a jacket on and put the hood on. If the people who shot me think I was dead, I wasn't going to make them stop that, untill I broke up their party. Agasa signed me out of the hospital and drove me to the police station.

I walked into the room where Meguire and his team were meeting, "Fill me in" The looked up at me and nodded. Sato stood up and brought a bag over to me, inside was a paper, "This was found near your body"

I looked at it. I read it out loud, "The life that many once valued, now belongs to me. I have taken it and crushed it. I am a hero in my world, taking out this fiend that is Kudo. I have killed his body and will also crush his soul. I shall take the one he loves and make her for my own. Everything that was once his, is now mine."

I slammed the paper down on the table, "So that's what he's after" I snarled. I looked up at people, "He's been watching me and waiting for the chance to get me and Rachel together. He wanted Rachel to watch while I was shot and died"

I looked at them, "I only decided to go talk to Rachel minutes before I left my house. No one knew I was there but her and me." I stood up and pulled my Conan glasses out of my pocket, "Thank heavens my present had a tracker, hope she has it on her"

Takagi looked up at me, "What was the present?" I blushed, "I gave Rachel a ring that she wears as a necklace. Under the diamond is a tracker" Sato's eyebrow started to rise. I looked at her, "I've never used it. I put it there for safety, and lucky I did!" She started to laugh and I just humphed.

I put my glasses on and hit the tracker button. I turned the frequency so it turned to Rachel's diamond. I smiled. She had been wearing it when she was kidnapped. I thought for a minute, does that mean she was going to sleep in it? She was about to go to sleep when I snuck in. I had to wonder, did she ever take it off?

I walked out the door and we all went into the cars. We went to this old warehouse that had three underground levels. I smiled, I liked a challenge. We snuck in and I found a cell. I opened it and looked in. Rachel's pajamas were lying on the bed. I started to get worried, if she wasn't in those what was she wearing?

I looked around and glasses beeped. They only had a few minutes of power left. I had to hurry. I went down the very bottom level and heard music that made me uneasy. It was the wedding march.

What was a bunch of criminals doing having a wedding? Then I remembered what the letter said, "I shall take the one he loves and make her for my own". I started to run, Rachel!

I pulled my gun out and cocked it. There was door and it was open slightly. I looked in and froze. I sighed; Rachel was standing at the end of the room in a wedding dress. And the man who had shot me was in a suit standing beside her. Rachel looked so pale and frightened.

I thought of a plan. I pulled my skateboard out of my backpack and put my bullet necklace on it. I grabbed the guard by the door and knocked him out. I put on his mask and stepped in the large room. Someone had taken sometime to prepare this wedding room. But it looked hideous.

I put my foot on my skateboard and pushed it down the aisle. Rachel and the man looked at it and it stopped right before their feet. Rachel bent down and picked up the necklace. She looked at the bullet and then looked closely at the remaining words. Her eyes became wide and she started looking around.

The man fingered his gun. "I am a hero in my world" My words echoed around the room. I had become invisible and was sneaking around the room. "My life is valued by many" I moved some more. Rachel continued to look around the room.

"My body lives and my soul is strong" I smiled "The one that is mine belongs to me!" I put my gun to the back of his head. Everyone's head turned towards me, "My name is Jimmy Kudo, detective"

I smiled, "And I want my gift back" Rachel saw me, "Jimmy your alive!" I smiled and nodded at her. The man started to shake, "That's impossible! I know I shot your heart!" I laughed, "You did and I have a hole half an inch deep in my chest. But a bullet will not stop me when you involve the one I love"

Rachel started to cry. I pushed my gun in his head, "You think this sick joke amuses me? You think you were going to get away with marrying my Rachel?" I looked at her and smiled, "Rachel belongs to me, and I will always be hers" The man started to laugh.

He swung around and shoved another gun in my chest and shot me. I fell back in a new wave of pain and the police came diving into the room. Rachel tried to run to me but he stopped her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out a back way.

I groaned and jumped up. I ran after them. They ran to the surface with Rachel kicking and screaming all the way. I pulled out my gun and pointed it them, "Stop!" The man stopped a few yards away and swung Rachel around, he pointed the gun to her head.

He started shaking his head, "Why won't you die!" I smiled and undid my shirt. Underneath was a bulletproof jacket. I smiled; "I got smarter this time" He looked at my gun, which was pointed at him, and his gun, which was pointed at Rachel. He looked at me, "Put your gun down or I'll kill her."

I looked at Rachel. The man snarled, "Now!" I let go of the trigger. He smiled, "Now throw it towards us, and no funny business." Rachel looked at me, "Jimmy don't do it!" I smiled, "I won't lose you, not again"

The man smiled. I tossed the gun. He put his own gun away and started moving towards mine. I smiled, just as I planned. I grabbed my belt and hit a button. A soccer ball came out and I kicked it straight into his face.

Rachel swung her fist back and punched him straight into the stomach. The man keeled over and went for his gun. But by then, I had my gun back and was holding it in his direction. Rachel ran into my arms.

I smiled, "Hand's up!" The man slowly lifted his arms, "Why couldn't I win?" I smiled and wrapped my free hand around Rachel's waist, "Don't you know that true love always prevails!" The police finally caught up to me and cuffed him.

I sighed. It was over. I wrapped my arms around Rachel and she kissed me. I smiled, "You looked very beautiful in that wedding dress." She looked down at it, "Not my style. I like simpler" I smiled. The dress was full of poof and lace.

I laughed and picked her up wedding style. She looked at me, "What are you doing?" I smiled, "Why not?" She blushed, "It's silly" I smiled again and kissed her on the cheek, "I don't care"

I took her home where her father was waiting, and sober. He ran to Rachel and held her tightly. Then he pulled her back and looked at her dress. The he looked up at me annoyed. I took a step back, "This is not what it looks like"

He ran at me and I dove out of the way. I started to run, "Rachel help!" Rachel rolled her eyes and threw a punch. Stopping her father in his tracks. I sighed. Richard was scary when he was mad!

I shook my head; "I just saved her from being married to a criminal!" Richard looked at me, "You are a criminal in my book!" I sighed. I ran over to Rachel and kissed her on the cheek, "See you later" She smiled, "You better"

Then I ran out the door before her father could chase me.


End file.
